New Girl In Town
by Miyako Shinigami
Summary: Amu has just left to go to the DWMA! but who will she see? and what will she wish hadn't seen?
1. Moving

Mi: Yo guys! Sorry bout' my old story, i am writing a new one!

Wen: What is it about this time?

Mi: A crossova with 2 of my favorite anime's!

For: Okay, who cares?

Futaba (new chara with white hair, pale red eyes,whte tank top, and a frilly white skirt): Miyako doesn't own Soul Eater nor Shugo Chara...

Amu POV

At the Airport

"Amu-chi!"

"Yaya! Minna! What are doing here?" I turned to look at all my friends smiling and out of breath.

"Why didn't you tell us you were moving to Nevada?" They all shouted.

"Well... It would be very difficult for you all to understand." I said.

"But, Amu! We need you! Why do you have to go?" Rima shouted with tears starting form.

"I musn't tell you, for I have been asked to be a Meister.." I said with a sigh.

"A What?" They all asked with confusion.

"You don't understand, plus, there is no more X eggs here." I turned.

"Who asked you to go?" Tadase shouted.

"Well the Headmaster." I replied.

_Flight to Nevada is leaving in 20 minutes_

"I have to go, please write me!" Amu said with tears rolling down her face.

Everyone started to cry (even Tadagay) and waved.

_11 hours later_

I got off to see, no familier face, but a driver with a card in his hand that read "_Amu_".

I walked towards the man with red hair and light blue eyes.

"You Amu?" He said seductivley (don't know how to spell :P)

"So, how old are you?"

"16..? Why?" I relpied, weirded out.

"Aw! Man!" He said disappointed.

Suddenly a voice from behind him came about.

"Maka...CHOP!" A girl with dirty blonde pigtails and light green eyes hit him with a book.

I gave a blank face, "Um... Hi?" I said with a small wave.

She gave a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. You must be Amu Hinamori."

"Yes."

"Alright then, right this way." She said and dragged the man by the collar.

Maka POV

Dad drove us to my house and left to go prepare for a mission.

"So, this is where you will be staying" I said to her.

We walked to another room, "This is your room, please try to be quiet, my boyfriend is sleeping." I whispered and pointed to the room next door.

"Oh okay."

_2 hours later_

"Amu dinners read-"

I peaked in to see her fast asleep. I smiled.

"Oyasumi.."

_The next day..._

"Amu! Wake up!" I shouted and knocked on her door.

Amu POV

I arose from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. After, i walked back to my room, and put on outfit i found lying on my bed. (Weird.)

**Outfit: a black mini dress, marroon skinny jeans, a red ribbon on her waist, black and white tennis shoes, a leperod pink and black jacket, a silver heart necklace, and hair tied in parcial pigtails.**

I walk out to smell delicious bacon and pancakes. I turned to look in to the kitchen, to find Maka and a white haired dude making out.

"Ahem!" I coughed loudly.

Maka turned and had a light blush on her face. "Oh! Amu, your plate is on the table."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your, boyfriend?"

"Yo, I'm Soul Eater, I live here, and who are you?" he replied in a low voice.

"Amu Hinamori, I moved in while your ass was asleep." I replied.

"Oh. The new girl." He said and showed his huge shark teeth.

"Y-Yeah." I said freaked out.

"Well eat your breakfast, and we will leave!" Maka said a little annoyed.

_After breakfast_

"Oh! I forgot something!" Maka said suddenly. She returned with a name tag that read "_Meister"_ and stuck it on my jacket.

"You'll be needing this" She said and smiled.

We walked to a school with a bunch of skulls on it and a bunch of people around it.

A sweat dropped, '_What have I gotten my self into?' _I thought.

Mi: Did you like?

Wen: Sure

For: It was Meh

Fu: Please R&R!

:)


	2. Affairs

Mi: Yay! New Chappie!

Wen: Miyako, dammit, it's fuckin' 5:49 in the morning!

For:Zzzzzzzzz

Fu: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara and Soul Eater! :)

_A sweat dropped, 'What have I gotten my self into?' I thought._

**Amu POV**

When I walked to the entrance, and was surprised at the amount of people that were in this school! I mean damn!

"Amu, go find your weapon." Maka said in her usual happy self.

"But, how do I know?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll know.."

"Okay, whatever."

I walked and walked, but one person in perticular caught my attention. A boy with dazziling white hair and soft, blue eyes. I slowly approached him.

"Hi I'm-"

"I don't care to know, get out of my face." He said bluntly.

"Asshole, don't you care to find a partner?" I said in my cool n' spicy way.

"Sure, just not a person that mouthes off."

"At least learn my name."

"My name is Len Kujyou, and your name is Amu Hinamori."

"How did you know my name?"

"Well duh, you were in my class in 5th grade!"

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm, pulled her inside the building, and into a dark corner. "I love you.." with those three simple words he kissed her passionatly. She pushed him to the wall.

"What the hell! You act like an ass, then you kissed me?"

Len POV

_'Aww she so cute when she's mad... she'll never know it's me... At least I hope she doesn't'_

Mi: Hoped you liked it! I threw in an OC if you don't mind...:B

Wen:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

For: *Yawn* Please R&R

=_= Fu:Please stop wrinting at 4 in the morning...


	3. Shock

Mi: Thanks for reading this load of shit!

Wen: *Watching _Spongebob_*

For: *Watching _Hetalia*_

Fut: *Practicin' her attacks for some strange reason*

Mi: don't own shugo chara nor soul eater.. yada yada ya, begin!

_'Aww she so cute when she's mad... she'll never know it's me... At least I hope she doesn't'_

**Len POV**

"I'll be your partner." I said to her.

"Well obviously, I mean, you looked like you hated me, then you kiss me, then you ask me to be your partner, how screwed up does that sound?" She replied in her cool n' spicy attitude.

**Amu POV**

'_This guys a douche... Oh well... I want a partner, maybe we will be good friends later in life'_

"Wanna go to class together?" he said cooly.

"Sure..."

~TiMe SkIp~ In ThE cLaSsRoOm~

"Hey Maka!" I waved to see she had friends with her.

"Hey Amu! Com'er and meet everyone!" She waved back.

I walked up to see, Maka, Soul, a blue haired dude, a girl with black hair who was very charming, another dude measuring me(IDK why?), and two girls with simular outfits on.

"This is Black Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid,Liz, and Patty" She said pointing to everyone.

"Hi! I'm Hinamori Amu!"

"And who's that behind you?" Tsubaki pointed.

"Oh, hi-" Len covered my mouth. (His hand tasted like Lemons! :))

"Yo, Len Kujyou~des." He said plainly.

"Well, Amu, me and soul have a missoin to go on, we'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I don't mind at all."

"Oh and you can stay with her."

"Say wha?" He and I both said shockingly (not sure if it's a word).

~JiKaN sKiPoO~ aT tHe ApArTmEnT~

**Normal POV**

Amu and Len were in separate places, Amu was in her room listening to her Ipod, and Len was in the living room watching T.V.

**Len POV**

_'Hmm... I wonder what she's doin'...Imma go bother her...'_

As I walked to her room and heard banging on the floor like hard footsteps . I walked in to see her dancing in front of a mirror. _'..I have a heart, I swear I do, just not baby when it comes to you I get so hungry when say you love me...' _

"Then I will never tell you I love you." I said leaning against the door.

She *cutely* blushed madly. "Like I ever want to hear you say I love you!"

"Sure.." I slowly walked up to her and pinned her to the wall. "I...love...you" I said into her ear.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" She said as she pushed me to the ground, my wig came of, and both contacts fell also(how conveinent[not sure if it's spelled right])

"Oh...Your...God...!" Amu shrieked. "Yo-Your..."

Mi: It's left as a cliff hanger! I hate those, but hey, I'll update, don't get your panties (or boxers) in a wad! I have a qhuestion, should I make it shocking or suprising? Please R&R!


	4. Ramen

Mi: I wanna write more... so here's the next chappeh!

Wen,For, & Fu: MIYAKO DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!

_"Oh...Your...God...!" Amu shrieked. "Yo-Your..."_

**Amu POV **

"KUKAI?" I shrieked.

"Guess you caught me!" he said and shrugged.

He got up slowly, and , again, pin me to the wall. "I meant what I said" He said seductivly. (not a good speller)

"I-I thought you were Utau! What the hell happened!"

"Well, she was, strangly falling for Kairi, and she told me she wanted to break up, so we did so, and ever since you came to meet Yaya and I, I fell in love with you. Course, I knew you were madly in love with Tadase and Ikuto. So I had the perfect plan."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"I changed the way I looked, so you could unknowingly fall in love with me."

"Hm... I'll let you know when that works out...which is, oh, I don't know, **NEVER**!"

"Sorry, honey, but It worked!"

=_= "You annoy me.."

"I know, I am obnocious and a smart ass! What can you do!"

"Get out!" I said and shuved him out. '_Hurry up, Soul, Maka, I don't wanna be stuck with this dick'_

~jIkAn SkIpOo~ 3 hours later.

**Kukai POV**

'_Humph! Why'd she kick me out...'_

I was cooking Ramen for Amu and I. After what had happened, I thought I'd feed her at least. As I walked to her room, usually I'd hear banging on the ground, but I only heard silence. I was worried, so I scurried to her room, and cracked the door open. She was asleep, (as usual), she started to tightly squeeze a pillow in her arms.

"Hnmm, Ikuto..."

I frowned. _'She is still in love with him..'_

**Amu POV**

I woke up to find Kukai sleeping next to me and cuddling me.

O_O

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I shrieked.

"Hnmmm... Amu.. I love you.."

'Sigh'

I walked out to see, that a bowl of Ramen was on the counter. I smiled.

"He really loves me."

"Yes, I love you."

Before I turned around he had me in his arms kissing my neck. Before I could anwser, Soul and Maka walked in through the door.

Mi: Teehee, hopes ya liked! I'll promise I'll update. Please R&R!


	5. Karaoke

Mi:Thanks for the 7 reviews!

Wen: Wow...your really lame..

For: Yep

Fu: Minna...Don't be mean...Anyways, Miyako Shinigami doesn't own Shugo Chara nor Soul Eater! :)

_Before I turned around he had me in his arms kissing my neck. Before I could anwser, Soul and Maka walked in through the door. _

**Amu POV**

They started to laugh. After a good a hour or so, they calmed down Soul started to speak "Anyways who's this guy?"

"This is the real Len Kujyou, Kukai Souma." I siad and pointed to him making cereal.

"Yo," He said once again plainly.

**Maka POV**

_'Somehow I knew it was someone she knew, just like a plot in one of my favorite books...'_

"Anways, we are planning to go to a Karoke bar later, to go celebrate my birthday", I said.

"You are coming and you better like it! Plus we called someone you might know", Soul announced.

"Okay..Who?" Amu asked out curosity.

"Some dude, who was in France, and asked if we knew you", I answered.

"France?" She said as if she were thinking.

~Jikan Skip~ at the karoke bar.

As we were walking to our room we started to talk about the guy we invited to everyone, how tall he was, how handsome, how wierd he was...My phone started to buzz. I got a text from him.

_'I'm at the room,can't wait to see Amu' _

Finally we got the room to see everything in place. Even the dude we invited.

**Amu POV**

I looked up to see...I sprang up and pounced on him. "Ikuto!"

"Amu!"

"Shit..Why's this asshole here?" Kukai asked.

"Oh... It seems you have another follower with you" Ikuto said in his usual sexy voice.

"ANYWAYS! We are going to start. I brought a hat that has all of our names in it, I will draw." Maka interupted.

Mi: i'm putting my Ipod on shuffle so whatever they draw is totally up to the Ipod

"...Patty"

"**HAI! YAY!"**

"And it's a duet song ...and...Tsubaki!"

"Eheh, umm.. can someone else go?"

"Nope!"

Like Whoa by Aly & Aj

_Both: Life is good I can't complain..I mean I could but no one listening.. Your image overwhelms my brain and it feels good...good, good. Now I'm rolling my window down... I love the wind, but I hate the sound. Your like a tatoo that I can't remove...and it feels good, it feels good, it feels good! Like a roler coster ride! Haulin' out goes like whoa, whoa. Can't help feelin' like. Whoa, whoa. Can't help feelin' like. Up and down it's out of sight, every inch of me is like whoa, whoa. Can't help feelin' like whoa, whoa, can't help feelin' like...In the morning it begins again...Feels like I'm falling but they strapped me in... I think I'm runnin' out of oxygen.. and it feels good, it feels good it feels good! It feels good! (Chorus) My inabitions are beginning to let go. This situation, I can't help but lose control..._

"Why did we have to that?" Tsubaki said huffing and puffing.

"I loved it! That was nothing!" Patty said allowed. "I want to some Vodka!" she continued.

"I'll call the waiter after we have all gone now be paitent!" Maka scolded. Patty whined and whined and finally gave up. "Next... is a trio! Soul... Ikuto... and Black Star..!

Look at me now, by Chris Brown, Busta Rhymes, and Lil' Wayne.

Soul: _I don't see how you hate from my side of the club.. You can't even get in Hahaha. Let go! yellow model chick.. yelow bottle sippen', yellow laborghini, yellow top missin'.. Yeah, yeah, that shit look like a toupee, I get what you get in ten years, in two days. Ladies love me, i'm on my cool J, if you get what I get what would you say? She wax it all off Mr. Miyagi and them suicide doors, Haricari. Look at me now, Look at me now, oh...I'm gettin' paper, look at me now, look at me now..I'm fresher than a mother fucker..Lil' nigga bigga than a gorilla killen every nigga be on my shit.. better if you get it and she slipped and landed on my dick.. oops I said "Oh my dick" I ain't really mean to say "Oh my dick" but since we talkin' about my dick, all you hater say "Hi" to it. I'm done._

Black Star:_ Hey yo brezzy! Let me show how to keep the dice rollin' when you doin' that thing ove there , ay, Ay! Lets go! cuz I feelin' like i'm runnin' but I got to get away, get awaybut you know I won't and no one gonna stop me cuz I got win everyday day. Go! You really wanna pop me? Blow! Just know that you would never flop me. Ow! I know I got to be a little cocky, No! You are never gonna stop me! Everytime,I come a nigga, I got a say it, then i to blue it, every short little thing, I got do, and i gotta get it...(_**I really don't know the rest jus gonna skip)**

Ikuto: _Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how you doin'? I'm the toochee! i'm a nuisence, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges, I don't need sushi, i'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution. At the bitch in my plate, in my jacuzzi, pussy juicy I-_

The music stopped. "Ay. what the hell?" Black Star scolded Maka.

"I don't like that type of language!" Maka said pulling another name out of the hat.

"Amu!"

"Okay, let's do this!"

Lovegame by Lady Gaga

Amu: _Let's_ _have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride your disco stick. huh!...Huh!... I wanna kiss you...but if I do then I might miss you babe. It's complicated and stupid. Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid, guess he wants to play, wants to play, I love game, I love game! hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute! Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit!Lets have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, don't think too much just bust that thick, I wanna take ride on your disco 's play a lovegame, play a lovegame, do you want love, or you want fame. or you win the game. Through the love game. Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or want fame, win the game. through the lovegame. huh! huh! I'm on a mission.. And it envolves some heavy touchin' yeah..You've indicated your interest you've indicated in sexiest, and now I want it bad, want it bad, I love game I love game. Hold me and love me just wanna touch you for a minute! Baby, three seconds is in it for my heart to quit! Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, don't think too much just bust that thick I wanna take a ride your disco stick. Let's play a love game, play love game, do you want love,or you want fame._

"Wow...That was great, Amu!" Maka praised me as she drew another name from the hat.

"HAHAH! KUKAI AND IKUTO ARE HARD!HAHHAHAHAHAAH!" Patty shouted.

I looked to see what she was talking about and... Oh my...gosh... O_O

" Anyways! Next is Kid!" Maka said to shut us up about.. umm crucial things...

"Let's get it over with..."

One More Time by Daft Punk

(music starts for awhile)

Kid: _One_ _more time! (Music)_ _One more time!(Music) One more time, We're gonna celebrate..Oh yeah, Alright! Don't stop the dancin'! One more time! We're gonna celebrate yeah, oh yeah, alright. Don't stop the dancin'! One more time! We're gonna celebrate! Yeah alright don't stop the dancin'!_

"That's all I'm doing.. " he said and threw his hands up!

"Hmm... I'm not sure I wanna go..." Liz said quietly.

"Hmm... Ok! No more! Let's head to the bar!" Maka announced.

2 Hours later..

"S-S-Soul, can we go home, I got a special treat for you- hic", Maka hiccuped and cupped his chin.

"I think you had too much to drink." He said picking her up, bridal style.

"What ar'e you hic- talkin' bout'?" She said as she leaned into his face and kissed him. She asked for an entrance. He declined the offer. "Yep, Amu! I'll meet you at home!" He called out to me."Eh? Yaddayo!" She whined as he left out the door.

**Ikuto POV**

"Ok-hic-ay.. Ikuto... I'm hot.." She said and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Amu! Stop it!" I saw a glimpse of her bra, and blushed at the scene.

"But I'm hot!Kukai!" She called.

"Yeaah?" He said also drunk.

"Yes, my love!" He said right in front us.

"Could take off my clothes for -hic me?"

"Oh hell no!" I said and pushed him off.

"You wanna go? You wanna go?" he said and started to punch air.

"Hey, look man, I don't wanna dop this, just don't touch my girl."

"You-r G-girl?She's my partner... There for we are lovers", He said.

"Oh that's it!" I pounced on him and punched him the face a couple of times.

"Ikuto! Sto-p" Amu said and passed out.

someone was behind her and caught her. "She's mine now!" He snickered.

"Amu!" Kukai and Ikuto called out.

Mi:whew! That took awhile! hoped you liked it!

Wen: That was terrible.

For: Yep

Fu: Please R&R we accept criticism!


	6. Amu POV

Mi:...Yeah i'm only doin' the disclaimer this time. So.. I don't own shit!

**Amu POV *After she was taken by some dude* (They're are some spoilers!)**

I woke up, my hands tied, and a blindfold. It was dark, but I can still hear..(Duh).

"What shall we do with her?" a man said.

"What the hell! I told you to bring Maka Albarn! Not this girl! Griko! You damn idiot!" The other man.

"Shut the hell up, we could turn this girl to our side! Justin." the man, who seemed to be Griko.

"She does look strong..we got to meet with the boss , so he can add her to the collection."

**'Collection?'**

Mi: Sorry It's short.. this is just her POV

Fu: Miyako-chan.. can we carnari? 

Mi: true, we havn't done yours yet. less go!

My Heart..UNLOCK!.. 'BING' ( A whiye tank top, with a frilly skiry, white gogo boots, and a pencil rolled up in my hair.

Character Transformation! White Writer!

For, and Wen: I like mine better..PLZ R&R!


	7. The Bar

Mi: Yo! Stashi buri! I've been working on my video's... Check them out, they may not have many views but it'll turn out well! I'll put link down right after this chapter.

Minna: Miyako wa, jibun no shi ~yugo kyara mo souruītā o shimasen! (Translate - Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara nor Soul Eater!

Kukai POV (Still at the bar).

'Man this pillow isn't soft...maybe if I-'

"HOLY BLACK ON POPO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UNDER ME? YOU ASS OF A SO CALLED LOVE INTEREST!" I yelled at the stupid guy that Amu is still in love with.

"Well long story short, you were VERY drunk and passed out on me, and you were too heavy to move so, i passed out too, but I wasn't the one drunk. Oh! And Amu got kidnapped." He replied plainly.

"WTF MAN! AND YOU JUST LET HIM GET AWAY!" I shouted.

"Like I said, you are extra heavy and I couldn't barely move".

I got up quickly and grabbed my jacket.

"Hold up" the cat stopped me.

"What the hell do want now?"

"Who are you going to fight with? You need a meister."

"Look ass, I don't have time for you to tell me that you want to swing me around!" I said making my Brügger & Thomet MP9. He fliched.

"I'll come to". He said as he exposed his Carbon 15.

"Ecoze!" We both shouted and busted down the door.

Mi: Well till next time! .com/user/MiyakoShinigami?feature=mhee


	8. Noah

Mi: Hey! What's up? New Chappie.

Minna: Miyako doesn't own Soul Eater nor Shugo Chara

Amu POV

The van stopped 30 minutes into my nap..(Bastards..). Luckily, I woke up with no blindfold so now, I could see where we were. The van opened and a man with piercings and sharp teeth like Soul.

"Wakey wake- Oh man! I had no time to like how hot she looks tied up.." He said while drooling. (Glad so many guys like my body).

Another man who looked like priest, but his uniform had 3 vertical eyes on it. "Griko! Shut the hell up, and get moving!" He shouted.

The man who seemed to be Griko, grabbed me by my stomach and carried me out to this mini caslte (*note- I don't remember where his headquarters was so i just made it up). He set me right in front of some (stylish) African American man. "Who in the hell is this? I need Maka Albarn! Not this-wait...She is one of the 20 people in the world that has natural pink hair! Get me my book!" He yelled.

A boy that was very short in a sailor outfit ran to him with a fancy lookin' book. "Here you are master!"

He sighed and grabbed it from his hand. He opens his book in the middle, and held it over me. And poof! I am in a world that is pure white.

A black figure came in front of me and said "What do you seek,young lady?"

Mi: Well that's it! Okay i realized the link to my vid was cut off, so I'll post it again.

.com/user/MiyakoShinigami?feature=mhee

Well lovlies.. thank you for reading! See you next chapter ;)


	9. Reunited

Mi: Herro China, where the sun sets, I am Japan, where the sun rises.

Wen: Well that wasn't very nice!

Fu: *Shakes head* _I wonder if Miyako-chan will ever get laid... _Oh well, Miyako doesn't own anything.

Amu POV

"What do you seek?" The shadow asked me.

"I don't seek anything..'_that's kind of a personal question'"_. I thought and said.

"Not it is not a personal question...oh wait.. I know what you seek..."

"Oh yeah? What do I seek?" I replied in a smart assy tone.

"You..my dear..seek love..."

I blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Your obviously in love with a gentalmen named Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and another man named Kukai Soma...and a- girlish boy... Tadase Homo- I mean Hotori."

"How do you know!"

"I watch you, Amu Hinamori.."

_'Stalker...'_

"I am not your stalker, I am your guardian spirit.."

"What about Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia! Do you know where they went?" I shouted.

"Yes I do...They are inside of me.. "

_'Sick bastard...'_

"Ew.. not that way... you sick-minded kid! In my heart..."

"Amu-chan!"

I heard Ran's voice! "RAN! MIKI! SUU! DIA!" I jumped in before I could blink. It was dark and cold, but I saw Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.. Happy and cheering around me. But something was different... They all were looking down.. Then they raised their heads they were pitch black..Their eyes were of red... I screamed and started to run, and ran into what seemed like a glass box, all I could see was pitch black.. I turned and placed my back on it, and slowly slid down. I cried..

"I was fooled..." I said to myself. "I'm so twisted..."

"Amu?" a voice called out.

"What are you doing in here?"

Mi: Well that's it! Tune in next week for another special episode of "New Girl in Town"!

Russia: It'll be good, da? *Background KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL* READ IT! KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL...

Wen: O MY GAWD! IVAN! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FANGIRL! PLEASE SIGN MY COPY OF PAINT IT WHITE!

Mi: Where did you get that?

Russia: Gladly! ^J^

Futaba: Miyako-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, Soul Eater, or Hetalia... please review and watch her video's.. Just go to her profile, and click the homepage, her most-viewed video will come up..Thanks again.


End file.
